bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Resident Evil
Resident Evil is a series of games published and developed by Capcom, which follow the survival story which th e players must battle against the force of undead. The first until the third series was developed and directed by Hideki Kamiya and most of former Capcom members that also develops Bayonetta. While not the first survival horror game series, its success propelled the genre to new heights of popularity and was the first game to coin the term. Connections to Bayonetta Being this game was also developed by the same game developers, this game has several connections to the'' Bayonetta'' series, as been listed below. *When going to The Gates of Hell, one of Rodin's greetings is, "Hey, whaddaya buyin'? Heh, heard that in a game once." The game he is referring to is Resident Evil 4. *Luka lists Claire Redfield as one of his "girlfriends". **Also, his appearance and role in Bayonetta striking resemble Luis Sera in Resident Evil 4. *The Angel Attack! the minigame is very similar to the Shooting Range minigame from Resident Evil 4. *When Rodin's eye glows red, it is similar to Albert Wesker's glowing eyes when enraged or become a superhuman. *Father Rodin's thrust attack resembled Jack Krauser's signature attack from Resident Evil 4 and The Mercenaries series. *Bayonetta's healing items color is similar to the herbs from Resident Evil 4 (green, yellow and red). *The tentacles that possibly come out of Sapientia's mouth are similar to the Plagas that erupt from the Majini from Resident Evil 5. *Balder possesses some small similarities to the Resident Evil antagonist Albert Wesker, in terms of appearance, personality, and goals. *A symbol on Madama Styx's head is similar to the Los Illuminados' insignia from Resident Evil 4. *The battle against Iustitia or Justice is similar to when fighting Ramon Salazar in his Plaga form in RE4, both of them use two tentacles and one "tongue" which its face must need to stunned first and later must destroy the core of it. *Grace and Glory's appearance are similar to the Verdugos from RE4, but they lack Verdugos' long sharp tail and their necks are longer. Connections to Devil May Cry Early research and development of Resident Evil 4 ''work included a trip to Spain to examine various castles as a basis for the game's environments. However, in prototype status, it proved to be a radical departure from the established ''Resident Evil formula and the survival horror genre in general. Rather than abandon the project entirely, the premise was changed and it eventually became the first Devil May Cry. And it has some connections to the Devil May Cry series. *Because Devil May Cry started development as Resident Evil 4, Dante has a strong resemblance to Leon Kennedy. Ironically, Leon's appearance in Resident Evil 6 trailers resembles Dante's from Devil May Cry 4. **Also, in its gameplay, when not in battle, it frequently switched camera angles, like the pre-RE4 games. *In the same Resident Evil Game, a mercenary group is called "La Vita Nuova", which is also the name of the final mission and the ending cutscene in Devil May Cry 4. *The cracks on the chest of Dante's Devil May Cry 4 Devil Trigger strongly resemble the emblem of the Los Illuminados from Resident Evil 4. *Blades were originally conceived as the next generation of Hunter, a clawed, reptilian creature with incredible jumping ability. Several of the Devil May Cry final bosses resemble the final form of William Birkin from Resident Evil 2: the first form of Argosax the Chaos, the final form of Arkham, and the last encounter with Mundus. The enemies from Devil May Cry called Nobodies have a prominent eyeball on one side of their bodies, that resembles the "G" creature. *In Resident Evil 4, an unlockable weapon called the "Plaga Removal Laser 412", or "P.R.L. 412", bears a striking resemblance to the Artemis from Devil May Cry 3. The P.R.L. 412 fires lasers, and can be charged up to fire more powerful blasts or multiple beams that automatically lock-on to enemies without the need for aiming, almost exactly like the Artemis. *In the same game, enemy creatures called Armaduras are similar to Alto and Bianco Angelos: both come in two varieties (a weaker white-colored and a stronger part-gold colored, respectively), act as guardians/seekers and possess the armor of the main evil cult. The main difference is the technique of possession; Resident Evil 4's ''enemies are parasitic growths and Devil May Cry 4's enemies are captured souls. *Arius' company is called 'Uruboros', which is the name of a virus in ''Resident Evil 5. *In DmC: Devil May Cry, there is an enemy called the Tyrant. Tyrants in Resident Evil are genetically engineered bioweapons the are tall & powerful looking, which is a similarity shared with the Tyrants of DmC. =Navigation= Category:Non-Bayonetta Games Category:Non-Platinum Games Category:Games Category:References